Interference, What Interference?
by ErinM
Summary: Daniel told Jack he couldn't interfere. He never said he couldn't give Teal'c an idea... Abyss-filler


**Title:** Interference, What Interference?  
**Author:** Erin  
**Characters:** Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Jonas, General Hammond, Ba'al, Ascended!Daniel and assorted other characters from the episode  
**Rating:** PG, in an any-episode kinda way  
**Summary:** Daniel told Jack he couldn't interfere. He never said he couldn't give Teal'c an idea...  
**Warning:** missing scene for _Abyss_; references _Fair Game_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Stargate SG-1_ and all it's bits and pieces belong to the folks at Gekko, Showtime and Sci-Fi.

The guards were returning. Daniel Jackson looked at his friend. Was that fear? Jack O'Neill didn't fear anything... did he?

"I don't want to see this cell again," Jack said soundly. Daniel watched the two guards come into the room and pull Jack away from the wall. He followed them out of the cell and watched as they hauled Jack away for another torture session, Daniel sighed heavily.

'Come on, Daniel... think... There has to be something you can do...' A moment later, a lightbulb clicked on and Daniel turned and headed down the opposite hallway.

--

Back at Stargate Command, everyone was on edge, especially General Hammond and Major Sam Carter. General Hammond was extremely angry at Thoran, the Tok'ra councilor who was being so very unhelpful, but not letting his anger show. Major Carter, Teal'c and Jonas were pouring over the mission reports of Kanan, the symbiote implanted in Colonel O'Neill to save his life. Nothing stood out as to a reason why either of them, Kanan or O'Neill, would have gone to that planet. The mission had been a success.

Sam was getting frustrated, as she knew that there was something there, and they just weren't seeing it. Teal'c sat at the table, quietly, trying to decide if there was anything he remembered from his time as First Prime to Apophis that might bring insight to the situation. Jonas, who was offering any thoughts he had, was starting to get hungry. The group had been at it for a while and they all were in need of a break.

Sam bent over the table and leaned her head on the surface. "This is no use!" Teal'c and Jonas looked at her, and then each other.

Jonas looked back to Sam and suggested: "Why don't we go find some food. Maybe we'll think of something. Maybe we won't. Either way, we'll work better on a full stomach."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Teal'c?"

Teal'c stood. "I must decline the invitation, MajorCarter. I will, instead, return to my quarters and meditate. I will rejoin you at a later time." Sam nodded and looked to Jonas. He set down the book he had been holding and followed Sam out of the room.

--

Teal'c had been performing Kel'no'reem for about five minutes when he felt a familiar presence. Without opening his eyes, Teal'c stated: "It is good to see you, DanielJackson."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "How can you see me if your eyes are closed?"

Teal'c cocked his head slightly. "I do not require sight to know you are here." Daniel nodded and moved to the bureau in Teal'c room.

Leaning against it, he said: "Teal'c... I'm in a bit of a... pickle." Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Jack's in trouble and I can't help him. I mean, I can, but... I can't. Does that make sense?"

Nodding, and eyes still closed, Teal'c replied: "Indeed it does, DanielJackson. It is in your obligation to Oma Desala that you cannot interfere with the world around you."

Daniel pushed off from the bureau and huffed. "And that's the problem. I can help him. I want to help him. I know exactly what will happen to him if he goes into that sarcophagus one more time. I feel so... so... useless."

"The current path you are on has many obstacles, such as this." Daniel let a laugh slip.

"Now you're starting to sound like Oma." He paused for a moment and looked at the wall. "I just wish there was something I could do without actually doing it, you know?"

"Indeed I do, DanielJackson." Daniel was getting frustrated.

"I just can't figure out what to do... I've thought about everything and nothing's coming. You come up with anything?" Teal'c's eyes popped open. Daniel looked at him. "What? What'd I say?" In one quick motion, Teal'c was up from the floor and heading out the door. Daniel looked dumbfounded, and decided he should probably follow Teal'c.

--

Teal'c pushed through the door of the Commissary to find Sam and Jonas staring at their plates.

"MajorCarter, we must speak." Sam and Jonas looked up at Teal'c. Daniel was hovering, figuratively speaking, behind Teal'c, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You found something?" Sam asked, hopeful. Teal'c let a smile slip and nodded.

"I believe I have found a solution to our predicament." Sam looked at Jonas and then back to Teal'c.

"Well, let's go." They exited the Commissary and returned to the lab.

--

Once back in the lab, Sam and Jonas sat to listen to Teal'c's idea. Daniel leaned against the cabinet. He knew that by this time, Jack would be back in the cell, but he had to know what was going to happen.

"We have been informed that the Goa'uld have no prior knowledge to the whereabouts of Ba'al and his fortress," Teal'c stated, pretty much rehashing what they all knew already. "Therefore, it stands to reason that if the System Lords were informed, they would surely advance on the fortress." Sam nodded, knowing where he was going.

"And then Colonel O'Neill might be able to sneak out during the attack. Kanan memorized the blueprints of that place inside and out, so Colonel O'Neill wouldn't have a problem getting himself out." Teal'c replied with a single nod.

"But what System Lord can we tell? It's not like they have a toll-free number we can call..." Jonas asked. Sam looked from him to Teal'c. Daniel also looked at Teal'c. Obviously, whatever his idea, it had come partly from his discussion with Daniel.

"Lord Yu." Daniel nodded to himself, realizing the association Teal'c had made.

"But, if we tell him that Colonel O'Neill is there, what's to stop him from capturing Jack?" Jonas asked. Sam shook her head.

"No... Lord Yu's to controlled for that. Besides, technically he still owes us one after that whole mess with Cronos and Nirrti."

"And Lord Yu would not be so quick to go against the Asgard treaty." Sam nodded.

"Besides," she added. "We don't even have to tell him that the Colonel's there. We just have to give him the coordinates and tell him how to get past the defenses.

"Can you trust him?" Jonas asked again. Daniel nodded toward Jonas.

"There's only one way to find out." Sam said after a moment. Everyone stared at each other in silence and then Sam spoke again.

"Okay, so we need to find the weak spot in Ba'al's fortress and figure out what to say to Lord Yu." Jonas nodded and turned to the computer screen. Teal'c didn't budge.

"MajorCarter, I will inform GeneralHammond of the situation." Sam contemplated this for a moment then nodded.

"I agree. General Hammond is a little more open to ideas from you these days than me." Teal'c nodded and left the room with Daniel close behind. About halfway down the hall, Daniel finally caught up to Teal'c.

"Listen, Teal'c..."

In a lower voice than usual, Teal'c spoke: "Do not worry DanielJackson. I have great faith in this plan." Daniel stopped and sighed.

As Teal'c continued toward General Hammond's office, Daniel called out: "Well, then I guess I'll get back to Jack..." He then looked around, having to think about just where in the base he was.

--

"Daniel?" Jack asked slowly.

"I'm here."

"You were gone." Jack was exhausted, tired and sick of feeling exhausted and tired. Yeah, he'd been tortured before. But there was a distinct difference in Goa'uld and Middle East tactics.

"I know, I'm sorry. There was something I had to do." Daniel didn't want to smile, but he knew that the plan would work. Jack would go home, and all would be well... for now.


End file.
